locus_aliyothfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 12
= Date of Session: ? = Encounters * Mina, Power of Lost Things Game Notes The Gourmand: 5 AMP, 5 DMP, 5 RMP, 6 SMP. He spent his XP for 1 level of base penetration on his Frightful Maw gift. Game Log Aglaia returns to the Chancel as Takari Risu's group leaves. She tells the result of her divinations to the Gourmand. They decide to seek out the Power of Lost Things to ask about containing Excrucian power and fighting Excrucians. Larkspur is poking holes in Creation to experiment with High Summoning. She summons a thing cut out from the day that speaks in wax. She makes the wax into a candle. She then wants to summon a plant. Aglaia and the Gourmand get a seaplane (1 RMP) and head out to Chancel Word. They land the plane and head to the central boat to find Mina. She is in a playground. She wants to play. Aglaia is the Pirate Queen, Mina is the governess's daughter, and the Gourmand is the Whale. Best advice to defend against Excrucian weapons is to avoid getting hit. How Atrocity was captured: * Mina was there when Poreus wielded it against Samael. It got away from him, and Mina made it Lost. This battle occurred in California, before the fall of Storm's Eye. * Iaziz was last active about 100 years ago. * Coriander Hasp is quite devious, and is rumored to have been involved in many incursions over the centuries (but may not have been). Aglaia and the Gourmand agree to allow her to meet the child, if the Familia captures it, in exchange for access to the Chancel's archives, which contain plenty of info on past events, including battles with Iaziz and Coriander Hasp. The Conservator and Jonny arrive at the World Tree and explore its bizarre wildlife. Purple grass, ceramic fish, little "capsela men", large crystal spiders on a web of meat and sinew, etc. Larkspur continues to summon stuff. She wants "something nice", and she sets up to summon at the Realm's Heart. The Gourmand asks a few questions, but mostly leaves her be. She gets a 5-foot-acrossacross lump of gelatinous spines with lots of legs and no sensory organs with a vague mist and a grinding noise coming off of it. Its trail behind it drains the color from the grass. The mist has a sharp vinegar or ammonia smell. Larkspur makes a rainbow. Research Back to the library. The Gourmand looks on floor 17 for files on Iaziz. Aglaia goes to floor 12 for Coriander Hasp. Coriander Hasp's file is thin on him, but his rifle has some notes -- Illicit Desire shoots bullets that burn with an unquenchable flame and which can kill an Immortal. One of Coriander Hasp's skins is known to be Meon. He also has the , a Wildlord they have not dealt with. There are only a few Breakthroughs that Coriander is directly implicated in causing. Iaziz was very active in the War for a long time shortly after the turning of the Third Age. She was first seen with Atrocity around that time. The weapon caused the turning of both the previous ages, and is prophesied to cause the turning to the fourth. 400 years ago, Iaziz became less frequent on the World Tree. It's uncertain where she went. She was first seen back in Creation shortly before the battle with Samael. Elsewhere More hijinks with the summoned thing eating colors off of the Conservator's RH rep's balls. Eventually it's disposed of, to Larkspur's dismay. The Conservator and Jonny throw the crystal spider in the boat to bring back, along with a few more ceramic fish. More Research Back to Chancel Word: Coriander Hasp has been involved in a lot of Breakthroughs, but he rarely takes direct action. He's either very good at getting others to do what he wants, or he's very cowardly. Iaziz is an incredibly effective strategist. She is good at manipulation, but is often more directly involved. The last time she was seen in Creation was just before the loss of a few centuries of human history. Storm's Eye, Alakh-Mu, and his Familia: Profiles on Need, Sensation, and Evolution are pretty straightforward. There is, though, a rumor of an affair between Sensation and one of Iaziz's shards. There's also a good bit on Cycles and her affair with Iaziz. The Liminal was suspected to be an Excrucian from the beginning. There's a note of the conflict between Need and Cycles, the Chancel's tempests, which started shortly after Iaziz was first seen. Alakh-Mu was a True God. His Chancel had been around since 100 AD, and Sensation had been a Noble since that time. There are transcripts of depositions by various people surrounding the death of Chancel Word and recovery of the child, including Fashion and Tears, who tell the Familia much of what they know. It's unclear where Poreus got Atrocity, since Iaziz did not have it when she returned. He was seen a lot with Coriander Hasp. There was some conflict with his Familia. Iaziz is Immortal, has the World Breaker's Hand, seems to always be one step ahead of anyone confronting her, knows a lot of surprising things, and "can do some very upsetting things to living and unliving things." She is a very unsettling opponent. She can corrupt the living, make the inanimate come alive. Coriander Hasp: the primary issue is his Abhorrent Weapon. Deceivers themselves aren't very powerful, but they have the ability to don Second Skins. The Radiant Emptiness: Only obliquely mentioned. There is an inquisitorial air to mention of the Radiant Emptiness. It is not necessarily believed to exist -- somewhere between a rumor and a folk-tale. If it existed, it would need to be rubbed out or contained as a threat to the Valde Bellum. Category:Session log